Long Lost Mongoose II : Aasha's Destiny
by FS1Pets
Summary: You've probably read my fanfic called, Long Lost Mongoose. And here's the sequel! Shahrukh, Sugar Sprinkles, and Aasha arrive in Hawaii and Aasha meets somebody new... (Credit for the OC will come in the end)
1. Ch1 A New Adventure

The three have just gone on a long, unforgettable journey through the ocean from India. It has taken them days to get there, and they were all very, very exhausted, but of course to Aasha, it was TOTALLY worth it.

Originally, Shahrukh and Sugar Sprinkles were on vacation on their honeymoon in Hawaii, but on their boat ride, they got washed up into India, where Shahrukh got taken away from. Then, they met an old, long lost friend of his.

The beautiful and dangerous Aasha mongoose. She was as sweet and nice, but really tough when she can be. When someone makes her mad, she is like the total opposite of herself and sometimes causes a small injury of two. But apart from that, Aasha was very kind.

Shahrukh and Sugar have rented a nice, lovely house near the beach for their honeymoon before their big adventure.

The married couple lead the way to that house from the shore with Aasha following behind them.

" Where are we going? " The female mongoose asked curiously, walking on all fours.

" We are going to our rented house. " Shahrukh replied as he walked.

" Ohhhhh. I've never been in a... 'house' before. What's it like? "

The celebrity and candied kitty paused, eyes widening in realization because they have totally forgotten that Aasha was new to this whole thing. She has never left India, and she didn't know much about the outside of it. She was also used to her own mongoose instincts, didn't live in a house, nor did she eat the same as they did. Aasha had a LOT to learn about the amazing world of outside India.

Sugar Sprinkles took a breath, next explaining what a house is.

" A house is...a nice, cozy, wonderfully safe place where...where you live."

" Ooh! I can't wait to see it! "

Not to far away from the shore, there was a nice, small lil beach house just the perfect size for the three. It was white, surrounded by various Hawaiian plants and flowers, the nearby palm trees swaying in the breeze.

The married couple were the first inside, then Aasha. The female mongoose couldn't believe what she saw.

Hawaiian themed furniture and decor wasn't like anything her eyes have ever seen. It was completely different than her home, and much better too. Tables, chairs, lamps, windows, glass things, shiny things, colorful things, everything in the entire place amazed her.

Curious about these new objects, Aasha dashed around the room, looking at every single thing that she saw.

The words, "WOW!" and, "AWESOME!" we're heard for the next two hours while Shahrukh and Sugar Sprinkles chillaxed on the couch, watching television.

Not to much later, Aasha came to the end of her house adventure, coming down from upstairs and called out, " Can we go explore outside? "

The kitty picked up the TV remote control then pressed the pause button.

Shahrukh was the one to speak. " Eh sorry Aash, but we're kinda tired and we wanna relax for a while. "

" AWWW! " The girl mongoose replied whining, crossing her arms and pouting, very disappointed about not exploring the wonderful island. She was having so much fun, and she didn't wanna rest right now. Once Aasha took the very first glance at all of these new things she had never seen before in her life, she didn't wanna stop looking at them.

But then, the candied kitty said something else.

" But you are more than welcome to explore if you would like to. I'll make lunch soon and I'll call you when it's ready. " Said Sugar Sprinkles kindly.

No later than that sentence, Aasha immediately smiled ear to ear and dashed out the door like a rocket.

The two didn't have a chance to say anything to her cause she was so fast. But the married couple heard a faint, "Thanks!" from outside. Then Sugar opened the window real quick to tell her, " Don't go to far! "

But Aasha was already frolicking all around the beach having fun, chasing seagulls and collecting sea shells and making necklaces out of em and wore them.

Soon she wanted to go do some real Hawaiian exploring. Aasha looked over and saw behind the beach house was a palm tree grove.

(if I said if right)

There were many birds soaring right over it, and her heart was telling her that that's were her next adventure begins. So she scampered in with big, gazing eyes.

Once she entered inside, her heart filled with joy.

There were many colorful plants and flowers, a cool refreshing mist in the air. The palm tree leaves were greener than anything she had ever seen.

Aasha frolicked around exploring, her eyes moving all around to study each and every detail of this scenic sight. She felt so happy and joyful at this very place. She felt like she could just sing out a song.

The female mongoose picked many small lil flowers and placed them in her thick, long bang then continued on her mini adventure.

She twirled around a few times and skipped, the happiness giving her the urge to sing.

_Life Is Good_

_By Aasha_

_Oh, here I am in Hawaii!_

_The happy islands of Hawaii_

_The flowers_

_The trees_

_The shores_

_The breeze_

_The seas_

_Life is good_

_I would fly if I could _

_Cause the joy I feel inside of me_

_Is as great as it can be_

_Hawaii!_

_So beautiful _

_So cheerful_

_So enjoyable _

_Life is good!_

_(Song ends)_

After Aasha sang her song, she trotted along ahead, deeply inhaling the fresh scent of moisture and flowers. Soon the sound of rushing water was heard nearby. It wasn't the sound of ocean, 'cause it didn't have that rhythmic sound of the waves.

Aasha came a few more feet ahead and found herself at a small pond with a mini waterfall, surrounded by trees and plants like a rainforest. A few flamingos in the water along with some fish. The cheerful songs of birds were heard from the trees.

Gazing upon this scenic sight, Aasha couldn't resist but to jump in the pool of crystal clear water. Taking a running start, the female mongoose took a willing dive in the Hawaiian pond. Holding her breath, she went deep underwater, seeing friendly fish and some underwater plants.

The water was cool and refreshing.

A few moments later, she swam to the surface, popping out of the water, flipping her long, wet bangs, her soaking fur glimmering in the rays of the sun shining through the tree tops.

Suddenly, there was the noise of tiny, scampering paw steps in the bushes of flower blossoms. Startled, Aasha whipped around with wide eyes, her head slowly turning, her eyes seeking whatever was around her. There was a long, peaceful silence.

Before Aasha went diving underwater again, she heard the noise again but this time, she caught a quick glimpse of a tail. The female mongoose immediately assumed that she was being stalked by a predator, so she began to get worried and put half her head underwater like a crocodile, still trying to find out what was still around her. But there was a good chance that it was probably just a small, random critter in the wild, just minding its own business.

Still, Aasha wasn't totally convinced that it was just that. So she climbed out of the water, shook to get most of the water off her fur, then walked away on all fours anxiously.

As she was walking, she was still looking out for what she heard earlier, but soon she realized that it was probably just nothing that she needed to worry about.

Trotting happily along on her four legs, she came to another flower patch next to a tiny creek. Feeling thirsty, Aasha lowered her head, closed her eyes and drank, licking the water like a kitty.

That scampering noise was heard once again, making the mongoose really wonder. Her head rose and she looked all around in awe.

" Hello? " She called out, nothing replying back. " Um..who's there? "

Aasha had the feeling that instead of hiding or ignoring, she should go off and find it.

Looking behind leaves of bushes, behind palm trees, and around the flowers, nothing was found. " Oh well, I'm just gonna continue my adventure. " Aasha said talking to herself.

A few minutes of exploring later, Aasha came to the edge of a small hill, which she didn't notice. Just walking along, minding her own business, one of her front paws went in between a small root, causing her to trip and fall, rolling and tumbling down. When she got to the bottom, instead of just stopping normally, the female mongoose bumped onto the side something...or _someone_...

" OOF! "

The thing that she got bumped into got knocked over, causing her to fall over as well.

A few feet away from what Aasha bumped into, she groaned, from the fall. Rubbing her head and getting up, she heard someone else who was also groaning from her big fall.

Eyes widening in realization that she was with somebody, she quickly turned around to see another mammal the same species as her...


	2. Ch2 Meeting Another Mongoose

Aasha saw another mongoose, laying on the ground then slowly getting up, rubbing their head. The mongoose appeared to be a boy, fluffy fur as green as shamrocks, eyes as blue and icy as hers, cheeks as soft and chubbier than any she had ever seen. He got quite a couple of bruises from the fall. Aasha got a little concerned so she then asked,

" Oh wow I didnt mean to do that I'm so so sorry are you alright? "

He seemed to be shy, 'cause when he first glanced at Aasha, the first thing he did was gasp, lowering his ears then backing away slowly on four legs with bit of a worried, innocent look on his face.

Aasha stared at him with wonder, gazing deeply into his face. She didn't mean to scare or startle him, 'cause the fall was a complete accident. The other mongoose was cute, and he seemed kinda sweet.

She wanted to get to know him a little better and try to be his friend, so she slowly approached the other mongoose a little bit closer with a friendly smile on her face.

" Hello. " Aasha greeted softly, trying really hard not to frighten him.

All that was heard from the other mongoose was a small squeak. He looked down at the ground, uneasy about replying back.

" Um...hi there lil guy " The female said again, a little bit softer.

The male was too shy so he jumped behind a nearby bush, then cutely peeking out.

" It's alright don't be scared, I won't hurt you. "

He was still a bit nervous, but slowly, he came out of the bush, one foot in front of the other.

" There you go. Come here I won't hurt you. "

After a few moments, the male got just about two feet within Aasha, STILL worried. " H...H...Hi..." He mumbled.

" Hi there, I'm sorry I bumped into you like that. "

" I..Its okay.."

" Oh good! My name is Aasha, so what's your name? "

" Hi Aasha, Im...T...T..."

" Thomas? "

" No.."

" Timothy? Tom? "

" Nope..."

" Trevor? Tony? Todd? Toby? Teddy? Terry? Taylor? "

" It's...T...T...Tyson..."

" Oh wow cool name! Hey you're kinda cute. " Aasha complimented, patting the shy Tyson on the head. He smiled, then the next thing that happened is that his face turned from green to pink then to a bright, noticeable blood red in no more than two seconds.

The female mongoose cocked her head sideways in suspicion.

" Are you ok? " She asked, feeling his face, which felt like the sidewalk that's been sitting in the sunlight for hours on a summer day.

" Yeah I'm ok...heh heh..." He replied,

" What's wrong with your face? Are you sick? I've never seen anyone's cheeks so red before..."

These sentences just surprisingly made Tyson's face become even more red, so red that nobody has never even seen that shade before.

" Whoa! Are you alright?! "

" Heh heh...yeah, its just...a small blushing issue..."

Aasha still didn't understand that ANYONE in the world had the ability to do that. But that didn't stop her from being a friend.

When the red finally faded from Tyson's face, they both smiled, and both decided walk around the island together, and they did, having nice, long, friendly conversations.

Soon, Tyson stopped being shy and got to know a bit about Aasha. She was sweet, kind, and a very good friend. He really liked her.

**(NOT like, like)**

He really liked to be her friend. It was nice to get to meet another mongoose pal.

Aasha thought the same way, he was very sweet. She didn't have really any friends, Shahrukh was until she discovered that he's her cousin, and Sugar Sprinkles being her friend, who was actually her only.

So basically the female only had pretty much one friend who wasn't a mongoose, but now that she's met Tyson, now she has another pal who actually was a mongoose. She knew that the near future was going to be great.

After about a while they both came to a small area filled with plants with certain fruits growing on them.

" Oh boy! " Exclaimed the male, squealing with joy and running over as quickly as he could.

Aasha was a little bit bewildered. She didn't quite understand why he just went running over there to those odd looking things like that. Whatever they were, they were big and prickly with sharp leaves from the top. She cocked her head sideways and just made a face of confusion.

Tyson came skipping back to Aasha with one of the prickly things in his paws. " Look what I've got! " He exclaimed with glee, holding it out in front of her face.

Aasha studied it carefully, scanning it up and down with her curious eyes. She quickly touched it, then sniffed it, and still didn't figure out what the heck it was. So she finally just asked,

" What is it? " After that question, Tyson gasped, jaw dropping then dropping what he had in his paws. He sat there for a few seconds, just sitting there, doing nothing with a shocked look on his face with his mouth hanging open. After a minute of two, the male finally spoke.

" You seriously don't know? "

" No, I'm sorry but I do not..."

" It's a pineapple! "

The female didn't understand.

" Its yummy fruit that tastes sweet, tart, and delicious! " Tyson explained, licking his lips and rubbing his belly. He used one of his claws and cut the pineapple in half. " Try it! , He said with a promising smile, giving her a chunk of the yellow, juicy fruit. Aasha took it off his paws and sniffed it, then put it in her mouth and chewed.

Tyson just sat there, waiting for a satisfied response from the mongoose girl. Aasha gasped, making a surprised face with a very pleased smile.

" Wow! This is good! " She exclaimed, swallowing it down. " I've never had anything like it before! "

The male giggled, blushing a little from the complement. He took the other half of the pineapple and ate it in nearly one bite. The female chuckled and pat him on the head.

A moment later Aasha realized that she needed to get back to the beach house since she's been gone for a while and Sugar Sprinkles was making lunch. She hated to say she had to leave, since he was just too adorable to leave alone.

" What do you wanna do now Aasha? " Tyson said, looking at her with these big, happy, gleaming eyes so bright you could see your own reflection clearly. He seemed to be so happy now that he's been hanging out with Aasha for the past hour or two, and she didn't wanna leave but she knew she had to.

" Um...Ty? "

" Yes? :D "

" Well...I kinda...have to...um...uh..I have to get going now..."

Once the female said those words, the male's excited and cheerful expression on his face instantly became a face of sorrow, sadness, and disappointment. He pouted then a small tear fell down his cheek and his ears fell low.

" Im sorry..."

" No, no...I understand..."

The two sadly walked away from each other with their heads down. As Aasha was walking away, she suddenly her ears quickly lifted, and her face became that smile whenever someone has a really good plan of idea.

" Wait! I have an idea! " She said, dashing over Ty, or Tyson.

" What is it? " He replied back.

" Do you wanna come hang at our beach house with me, my friend and my cousin for a while?! " Aasha exclaimed excitedly. Immediately after she asked that question, Tyson's eyes sparkled with pure joy then leaped onto her, squeezing her so tight she almost couldn't breathe, cuddling with her fur.

" So I take that's a yes? " The female asked with a giggle, looking down at him to see how adorable he was.

" Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes yes! "

This was great. Now Aasha made a brand new friend and now she was going to be spending even more time with him! But some reason, this felt like the right thing to do, like she needed to do this.

So they did, Aasha and Tyson both went back to the beach house.

_**Thanx 4 reading Ch2! :D**_

_**P.S, Tyson does not belong to me, he belongs to Pennussellshipper **_


	3. Ch3 Returning To The House

" So..were you the one who was scurrying in the bushes by that mini waterfall pond thing? " Aasha asked curiously.

" Um...yes..." Tyson answered, chuckling slightly nervously, looking at the ground.

" Why were you hiding? "

" Well...I've never really seen that many mongooses here, especially a girl mongoose, so I was just watching you because I was curious and I wanted to meet you, but I was a little scared to. "

" Ohhh now I get it. So you weren't trying to stalk me right? "

" Oh no no no I don't stalk, it's kinda rude. "

" Then you're a very good and very nice lil guy. "

The green mongoose giggled, almost blushing bad again. Compliments always make him blush. It made him feel all good and warm and tingly inside. It's always nice to receive nice compliments, and of course, he would compliment something back most of the time.

" And I think you're very...kind...and...pretty. "

" Awwww "

" So what are they like? " Tyson asked his new friend.

" Who? "

" Your cousin and friend! "

" Oh! Well, they're both very nice, and I'm pretty sure you're gonna love em. My cousin has been a little bit cranky for the past few weeks, but Im sure that you'll get along with him. " She assured him with a wink and a smile.

Ty smiled as well, just imagining how much fun he was going to have with his new friend, Aasha now that he was no longer shy. Sometime he would probably have to return to his owners, but that can wait for a while, because he was having way too much fun.

Soon after a while, they have finally arrived at the beach house.

Tyson admired it. It was so perfect. The house looked pretty comfortable and relaxing. He couldn't wait to see what wonders were inside.

Aasha was the first to step in front of the door, while Ty was behind her. She turned the nob then pushed the door open then throwing her arms up in the air, announcing, " Im back! " The female stepped inside to see Sugar Sprinkles with a bit of a concerned face.

" Oh there you are hon! Thank goodness you're here, we began to get worried. Lunch was finished nearly two hours ago! " The kitty said as calmly as possible, scanning Aasha up and down then giving her a hug of relief.

Next, Shahrukh came over from off the couch.

" Where..the heck...WERE YOU?! We told you not to go too far! "

" Wait! Wait! I can explain! I made a new friend today! He's right behind me-" Aasha got cut off when she looked directly behind her and realized that Tyson wasn't there where he was supposed to be. Through the corner of her eye, she noticed the front door was still slightly open. The female approached the door then peeked outside to see Ty sitting down, staring at her, pouting with these big, innocent eyes of shyness.

" Aw don't worry lil guy. Don't be shy it'll be alright. Just come inside. "

He hesitated for a few moments, but got up on his feet then slowly came inside through the door, looking at the ground.

" Shahrukh, Sugar, meet my new friend, Tyson. "

" H...hello..." The green mongoose mumbled, feeling a little uneasy in front of these new pets.

Sugar Sprinkles gasped loudly, jaw dropping and putting her paws against her face in shock as if there was a disgusting bug in her room or something.

Aasha, Shahrukh, and especially Tyson jumped to the sudden noise.

" _Does she hate me? Does she think I'm ugly or scary? I knew I should've stayed outside of the house I'm just not ready to meet these guys yet.." _The kiwi green mongoose thought to himself.

The candied kitty grabbed Tyson and squeezed him like a teddy bear.

" You're so cute! Er mer gersh you're cheeks are so chubby adorable! Were you born with that face hon? Eek you're so cute! " She squealed with excitement, clutching both of Tyson's cheeks and squooshed them with her paws.

The green mongoose giggled for only a second then looked away, avoiding eye contact with Sugar Sprinkles, beginning to feel his body temperature rise up, but mostly his face area. Then that bright, scarlet blood red color appeared upon his two green cheeks. The heat caused Sugar Sprinkles to jump back in shock.

" Whoa! " She exclaimed, looking at her paws, which had small burn marks on them. " Um..is he alright? "

" Oh of course Sugar Sprinkles he's fine. I guess I didn't mention that he has a little...blushing prob. " Aasha answered, patting Ty on the head.

" Little? " Shahrukh said under his breath, which no one heard.

The kind feline nodded, now understanding what had just happened.

" Wow that's some unique lil talent you got there sweetie pie. "

Tyson smiled at the nice words she just said. He could just tell that him and Sugar Sprinkles were gonna get along perfectly fine. Then, he looked over at Shahrukh, which he had not officially met yet, so he decided to try to be as friendly as possible, not that he was gonna say something mean or anything, he just wanted to be a very good friend.

He slowly approached the celebrity. " Um...h...hi..Im Tyson, w..what's your name? "

" Can't you tell kid?! I'm Shahrukh! The famous movie star for cryin out loud! Everyone in the whole world knows who the heck I am! "

This made the shy mongoose whimper a bit. Like everyone else, he never liked to be yelled at, but the thing is he is so delicately emotionally fragile and sensitive, sort of like PennyLing, except a green boy mongoose who doesn't share the same exact personality, except sensitivity.

" SHAHRUKH! " Aasha snapped, beginning to feel upset because of the way her cousin responded to the poor thing, even though Ty didn't do anything wrong.

" What?! Everyone in the world knows who I am! That, that dude should not have even had to ask! "

" Honey, please, when we have a visitor, we must be kind. Ok hon? " The kitty said to her husband, wrapping her tail around him.

" Ok ok fine...I apologize..." Shahrukh answered, slightly annoyed but he could see that look in Aasha's eyes that she really cared about her new friend, so he just said sorry.

The green mongoose sniffled then nodded. Well meeting him sure didn't go as perfectly as he wanted. Maybe he'll get used to him later on.

" Come on Tyson lets go check out this awesome place of the house that people call _upstairs_! " The female exclaimed with joy as she went up a few steps. This sentence made Ty interested, so he turned that sad, pouty face into a happy, adorable smile, then he went to the stairs with her.

" Wait are you two hungry? I made lunch quite a while ago. You must be starving. " Sugar asked, starting to make her way over to the kitchen.

" Oh...um...no thanks I already ate.." The female mongoose replied, licking her lips. Ty did the same.

" What did you eat? " Asked Sugar, a little surprised.

" Pineapples! " Tyson answered. No longer after that, the two pals giggled and playfully rushed up the stairs.

Sugar smiled. It warmed her heart to see that Aasha has made a new, adorable friend. Wait...suddenly she got this feeling...that she was either forgetting something or something was supposed to happen...like...hmmm. Oh well. She watched the two new friends run along with smiles on their faces.


	4. Ch4 Exciting & Interesting Things

" Hey Tyson what do you think this thing is? " Aasha asked, eyes focused at a lamp directly in front of her. She squinted her eyes, sniffed it, then stuck out her paw and gently touched it. " What does this do? "

Tyson happily skipped over and saw what she was looking at.

" Hehe Aasha, haven't you ever seen a lamp in your owner's room? " He said, slightly giggling but not in a mean way. He said this because he thought that Aasha probably belonged to a human like he does. He was just playing around and assuming that she's seen a lamp before but to his surprise, her answer was..

" No..and, what's an owner? "

" Wait you dont have an owner? So where do you come from? "

" Well I come from India, and I do not really know much about the things here. " She answered. That's when Tyson realized that Aasha had an accent. Not quite as thick as Sunil's, but it was still pretty nice. Ty didn't really have one since he was from Hawaii, so he's basically American. But he didn't mind, since he knew the Hawaiian language.

So after her reply, she went back to studying the lamp.

" What does this thing do? "

" It's called a lamp Aash, you just pull the little dangly thing then it turns on like this. " Then the mongoose boy reached his little paw up the lamp to pull the thingy then there was a little clicking sound. The next thing the female mongoose knew, was that a light magically appeared inside.

" Whoa..." She spoke in wonder, her eyes shimmering by the light. She had no idea how magical that these objects were. She's never seen anything like it before. It was like a little tiny fire appeared in the round, clear sphere thingy that lay inside. The closest things Aasha saw like that were the sun and fire.

Now that she's seen the lamp, now she wanted to see what the 'box thingy' could do.

There were many buttons on this box thingy. What did they do? In front of the mongoose girl was another box inside the box thingy, but flat. It was clear like a mirror so she could see her own reflection, but it was a blackish grey. Then she turned around, glancing at Tyson who walking right towards her.

" Do you need help? " He asked politely.

" Yes please. "

" Alright, Aasha, this is a Television. It works like this. " Then Ty pressed the biggest button on the TV. The next thing that happened was the black screen on the TV suddenly turned into many different colors and moving pictures. The female jumped back in surprise and she stared at it with glee.

" Whooaaaa. This is so cool! " She squealed, clapping her paws together then prancing around. " This is epic! It's just like magic! Show me more show me more! "

Soon, Aasha wanted to see how other things upstairs worked. Since she said that she's from India and now in a whole different place, it made a whole lot of sense that she has never seen a lamp before because she was obviously wild. This means Ty must show and teach her everything thats manmade.

So Tyson showed her the drawer, fan, toilet, the bed, everything that ever existed in the rooms upstairs. They both had loads of fun and never stopped. The two got closer and closer by the second, becoming better and better friends. But there was just one more thing that the female mongoose haven't quite figured out yet.

Aasha hopped and jumped on a soft, comfy object. She asked:

" Hey Ty what's this thing? It's bouncy and soft! "

" It's called a bed, it's what you sleep it! It's supposed to be soft so you fall asleep better. " The kind male answered. Aasha smiled then fell backward onto the mattress and snuggled with the covers.

After about a little while later, there was a call from downstairs.

" Aasha! Tyson! Time for dinner! " Sugar Sprinkles called in a sing-song voice.

The two mongooses immediately stopped what they were doing then raced downstairs.

* * *

After dinner was over, it was pretty late. The moon was up, full and bright.

It was a cool, breezy night outside. It was just about almost time for bed, which meant that Tyson soon would have to leave.

" Yay it's so much fun having you here Tyson! " Aasha cheered, jumping up and down on the couch in the living room. The green mongoose couldn't help but blush. Yes, it was very fun hanging out with her here. But he didn't realize how late it was though.

" Hey you guys! " Sugar Sprinkles said walking toward them with a smile. " Tyson it's pretty late, do you think you need to go home? "

Aasha froze, her smile instantly becoming a frown. She looked over at Ty, who was sitting there, thinking of what he should say.

" Um..uh...no I don't need to go home now, I mean, um..I can stay here..can I? "

" Do you still live with your parents? Because maybe you should go ask them before you stay. Or are you on your own? "

" Umm...I..uh..well...I kinda just, ya know..I just wonder around the island and do my own thing..so, it'll be alright if I stay for a while.." Tyson mumbled a little uneasily.

Suddenly, Aasha smiled ear to ear, all her teeth showing. Then she bounced and danced all around with excitement. She jumped around the room on all the couches, singing a random song and squealing and just having fun. Tyson liked to see her this way. It made him feel happy that she was so happy. So he decided to do what she was doing.

Shahrukh got kind of annoyed with all this racket going on, because ya probably know by know, he has little patience. But he understood that his cousin was just very excited, but after just a few minutes it can really get a little on his nerves. He then made his way to the stairs.

" Im going to bed babe. "

" Alright I'll be with ya soon. " Shahrukh's loving wife responded to him as he went upstairs.

The words, " YAY! " and, " WHOO HOO! " were heard for the next twenty minutes or so. The two mongoose buddies was still dancing around but eventually all of this partying made Tyson exhausted. He paused and stood there for a second then his eyes closed and he instantly collapsed to the floor like he had just passed out or something.

The sound of him hitting the ground made Sugar Sprinkles and Aasha gasp, and immediately rushed over to see if he was alright. Luckily, he had just fallen asleep. Nothing bad happened. Just tired.

The kiwi green mongoose lay there on the ground of the living room, sleeping and snoring cutely.

The candied kitty decided that she should just take him up to bed, but that's what Aasha wanted to do.

The female mongoose girl knelt down beside Tyson, gently pushed Sugar away because she wanted to do this herself. She slowly and gently placed one paw under his back and one paw on the back of his head then carefully lifted him up and held him in her arms like a small child. Aasha rocked him back and forth, winked at her feline friend then carried the sleeping Tyson upstairs.

The kitty smiled as she watched how caring Aasha was, carrying the resting male upstairs. She decided to get ready for sleep as well.

Tyson has taught and showed Aasha about pretty much all the things in the house, so she knew right away that she must walk to the bedroom.

There was two bedrooms. A guest room and a bedroom. The first one had a giant king sized bed with Shahrukh, snoring like a bear inside it.

The next one not to far down the hallway was just perfect for them. Inside there were two small beds. One with aquamarine blue covers and the other with emerald green. It was almost like these were meant for the two.

Aasha sweetly placed Tyson in the green bed like a mother. She tried her best to tuck him in without waking him up, and luckily it didn't.

Then suddenly he pressed his paws one after another on the pillow like a kitty. Once the resting mongoose got settled in, he yawned the cutest yawn then snuggled his head deep down into the pillow and purred.

Aasha didn't know that he had the ability to purr either. She didn't quite understand how he did it, but she liked it. That only made him cuter to her.

When Tyson was all snuggled into his bed, Aasha went to the one that was hers. Making herself as comfortable as possible, she herself soon fell asleep.


	5. Ch5 A Scary Dream

_Devil like figures chased Tyson through a thick, gnarled-treed dark and ghoulish forest. Loud, cackling laughter was heard all around him. He ran as quickly as his legs could take him, but the sound of crazy laughing did not grow any fainter, nor did whatever was chasing him get any farther back behind him. _

_The creatures that were chasing Tyson were like big, vicious dogs, almost like a werewolf, but scarier. They were bloodthirsty, mongoose flesh eating creatures, and they weren't gonna give up on him so easily. Boy did they run fast! _

_Ty_ was absolutely terrified, and he must keep running. But he was soon becoming more _and more tired, his legs ached horribly badly and he really needed to stop, but he couldn't. His doom was only inches away behind, hungry and incredibly hostile. _

_Soon, Tyson's speed slightly decreased, he was getting very tired of running, but he continued. After running and running for life for about two more minutes or so, just when the green mongoose thought he was safe, the gloomy, ghastly forest suddenly instantly burst into flames. _

_There was no explaining of how that happened, but it just did. It was like being trapped in the pit. _

_He ran into a steep, rocky side of a hill. Now Ty was cornered completely. _

_This was extremely scary. This was like being in a horror movie. Trying to pull himself up, the mean, ferocious growls of the freakish creatures got louder, which means they were coming closer. _

_Their teeth were like daggers clenching tightly together, hot saliva dripping down. Their eyes were red and beady like a dragon's, horns like a Minotaur, claws like swords._

_Cornered, Tyson stared, frozen from terror. He was so scared he couldn't move, which means he couldn't run or escape. In his shocked, blue irises shone the red, rising fire._

_Then suddenly, the devilish freaky creatures leaped out from it. They got closer, and closer, and closer, growling and drooling. _

_Tyson's heart was pounding rapidly, so hard he could hear it, he felt very weak and shaky in the legs, sweat pouring down like rain, tears fell down his face like mad, mixing with the sweat._

_Smoke in the air made it very difficult to breathe for him. Coughing hard and about ready to pass out or have a severe heart attack, the creatures got ready to make their move._

_Extending their claws and licking their lips, they pounced on him with their mouths opened wide._

* * *

Immediately, Tyson screeched like a dying girl in a horror movie. He quickly rose his head from his pillow with the light green fur on his cheeks and muzzle soaked with many real tears that have been released in his sleep.

Startled, Aasha jumped, waking up and gasping loudly in great surprise. What the heck happened?! It took her a moment or two to relax, because she was totally asleep and she just heard a loud noise, so it takes a second. But just then she realized that someone was crying. Who? Tyson.

" Oh my gosh! " She exclaimed in a whisper voice, swiftly getting off her bed then dashing over to Ty, who was clearly very upset. " What happened?! "

Ty had big lump in his throat, which felt achy and painful, so it took a minute for him to actually speak. His nose was stuffy from intense sobbing, so he also sniffled quite a lot. Breathing heavily, he soon managed to talk.

" I..I...I...h..h...had *sniff* the m...m..most..*sniff* awful...d..dream! " He cried, his voice sounded slightly groggy. " I...It was a...*sniff* t..total n..n..n..nightmare! " After the male mongoose stated those stuttered words, he went back to crying. Loudly and hard, screaming every few moments.

" WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED IN HERE?! " Shahrukh shouted, forcefully opening the door of the bedroom.

" I..I..I had a..nightmaaaaare! " Tyson replied, only crying more.

" REALLY?! THAT'S IT?! YOU'RE CRYING OVER SOME STUPID DREAM THAT DIDN'T EVEN HAPPEN?! MY GOSH I GOT WAKEN UP FROM MY BEAUTY SLEEP FOR THIS?! "

That statement only made the green mongoose even more upset. More and more rivers of pure tears fell down his face. He buried his head in his little arms, and sobbed till they were entirely wet.

Seeing Shahrukh speak to him that way did NOT make Aasha very happy. She gets angry real easily, and doesnt have very much patience when someone says or does something mean like that. Making a mad face, Aasha threw one of her pillows at Shahrukh's face.

She knew it was her cousin, and she loved him, but she wasn't gonna let him speak to her friend like that. " Shahrukh! He **IS SCARED! Leave! **_"_

The mongoose celebrity was a little surprised, he was beginning to think that Aasha cared more about Tyson than him or Sugar Sprinkles at this moment. They both already seemed so close. His annoyed face became a quite concerned. But he did what he was told, so Shahrukh walked out and closed the door.

Tyson continued to sob, since he was still frightened from his dream.

Aasha felt extremely sorry for him. She felt this awful feeling in her heart. Seeing her friend cry made her almost cry, even she doesn't cry very easily though. This scene made her feel greatly terrible. It was so sad, and Aasha has never seen anyone cry like this before.

But instead of just watching this heartbreaking moment, she wanted to actually do something to make things better for him.

" Shhh it's ok little guy. Shhhhh " Aasha cooed in a motherly gentle voice, placing her fuzzy paw on Tyson's shaky back. Slowly, he rose his head, staring at the female back with big, icy blue irises. The rest of both of his eyes were red from the serious sobbing.

" It was really s...s..scary..."

" What was it about? "

" W..well, I was being chased by a bunch of ugly, freaky creatures through a forest, and they wanted to gobble me up, and suddenly for some reason, the whole entire forest just...burst into flames! I don't know how that happened, but the creatures cornered me, and they tried to kill me by pouncing and scratching and bite me! It was so scary! "

The female mongoose wrapped her arm around Tyson's shoulder, pulling him close to her and then soon formed a warm, soothing, comforting, hug.

This made the male mongoose blush.

" Everything's ok. There's nothing to be afraid of, it's just your imagination. I know it might seem scary, but it will not hurt you. "

" *sniff* You..p..promise? "

" I promise. "

Tyson pouted, his face expressions told Aasha that he was still worried about the dream. His eyes began to form tears once again, then he quickly wrapped his arms around the girl, squeezing and hugging her tightly. He snuggled his head on her fluffy chest, starting to cry all over again.

What could Aasha do? She didn't like seeing him this way, and she was going to do whatever it took to get poor Ty to feel better. Hmmmmmmm

Oh! Aasha remembered that when she was a young pup, her mother would sing her a special lullaby every night, and she has completely memorized the lyrics by heart. In a situation like this, Aasha's mother's lullaby would be pretty useful.

The female gently picked up Tyson and held him in her arms like a child. Wiping away her friend's tears and then taking a deep breath, she began to sing the song.

_(Song starts)_

_Don't Go Away_

_Rio2_

_Moonbeams and starlight_

_Magical twilight_

When Ty heard how sweet and graceful Aasha's singing voice was, he calmed down, and started to smile. His kind friend continued.

_The warmest days_

_Hear it whispering your name_

_Rainbows at midnight_

_Sparkling night sky_

_Don't go away_

_Stay another day_

_(Song ends) _

The kind, comforting girl mongoose then heard that adorable yawn that she heard earlier. When she looked down at Tyson, he was no longer upset or crying.

He was sleeping peacefully, sucking on his paw. She giggled when she saw this. After gently placing her friend in bed, she did her best to tuck in the covers. Next, she kissed the slumbering mongoose on the head, then went back to her own and fell asleep.


	6. Ch6 Sweet Aasha

It was now morning, the sun light shining through the room. Aasha woke up peacefully, opening her eyes then rubbing them to get the sleep out of em. Yawning and stretching, she heard a giggly voice.

She glanced over at Tyson, who was clearly having a dream, except it obviously wasn't a bad one. Instead of the sounds of crying, there was laughter. His face was no longer a frown, it was a happy smile.

He appeared to be having a lot of fun in that dream of his. He kicked around in his bed and moved all around as if he were getting tickled.

This amused Aasha, so she got up from her bed and went straight to Tyson's then watched him closely.

_" What is he dreaming about? "_ The female mongoose wondered, chuckling at the cuteness but placing her paw on her muzzle to keep quiet.

She then heard him mutter indistinct sentences, which she couldn't quite understand at first. But then, Aasha managed to hear to word:

" ...Pineapple..."

The rest of the words sounded like gibberish, but once Tyson spoke a little louder, it was a lot clearer.

" Yummy...pineapple..." He said asleep, licking his lips, kicking happily.

Hmmmmmm

_" I guess pineapples **are** his favorite food.."_ She thought. " _Maybe this is something happy that he dreams about sometimes. " _

Pineapples were pretty appetizing. They were sweet and tart, juicy and delicious. The female had just had one of these for the first time yesterday, so she could understand why he loved em so much. And obviously, he loved em more than she did. So Aasha decided something.

She opened the window and opened it as quietly as possible, then leaped outside, leaving a dreaming mongoose in the bedroom.

* * *

It was now just about 8:30am, an hour later after Aasha left. Soon, Tyson woke up. He opened his eyes, yawned and stretched, then looked at his friend's bed. But to his surprise, she wasn't there. This kinda startled him for a second, but then he thought:

_" Maybe she's already downstairs. " _

Tyson jumped out of his bed, then dashed downstairs.

" Aasha? "

The married couple were awake. Shahrukh was sitting at the table with a dull look on his face, reading the boring newspaper while Sugar Sprinkles was baking some breakfast. But still, there was no Aasha.

" Um...where's Aasha? " He asked, starting to get worried.

" We haven't seen her sweetheart. Isn't she upstairs? " Sugar answered in her sweet, mellow voice.

Alright, now this was really scaring him. Where was she? Tyson didn't know, but he sure hoped nothing bad happened to her. The green little mongoose decided to try not to worry about it too much and he sat down at the table.

It was quiet for a while, which only made him more nervous. More anxiety was rushing through him, and he almost thought he was gonna pass out.

Half an hour later, there was still no sign of Aasha anywhere. But after waiting worriedly for so long Ty was growing hungry.

" Sugar Spwinkles? " He said in a cute yet strained voice.

" Yes sweetie? "

" May I have a pineapple? "

" Oh Im sorry, but we don't have any..."

" Awwww! "

Little tears began to form in Ty's eyes. He pouted and sniffled a few times before fully crying. But then there was a loud noise of the door slamming open. Aasha came inside, panting heavily. Her fur was scruffy, with leaves and twigs tangled in it.

" I HAVE RETRIEVED A PINEAPPLE FOR YOU TYSON! " She announced with a large pineapple in her paws.

" Aasha! " Ty squealed with happiness, running over and hugging the fruit tightly in his paws, then doing the same thing to Aasha.

" Thank you so much! Oh I thought you left me! "

" Don't worry sweet Tyson, nothing will happened to me, _I'll always be there for you. "_

Shahrukh mumbled and grumbled irritatedly under his breath. Seems like she didn't care much for her own cousin anymore. She's been paying so much attention to Tyson. It was like they were so much more than friends now, it was like they were actually _related_ to each other now.

Of course he wouldn't want to say anything rude at Tyson in front of Aasha's face, but deep in Shahrukh's heart, he was kinda happy for them both, and he kinda liked Ty. He seemed like a pretty nice little guy. Maybe he was just slightly jealous. But oh well.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but hey, at least I posted a new chapter. But don't worry. ****The next chapter shall come out soon! :D**


	7. Ch7 Caring

Later on after breakfast, the two best friends decided to rest on the couches. Aasha wanted to try out the television, so she had some assistance with turning it on and finding an entertaining show.

Both Tyson and Aasha enjoyed it, and they shared good laughs together.

Sugar Sprinkles was in the kitchen cleaning up after the morning meal. She was watching them with this sweet smile. Seeing those two get along so well like that made her feel so good inside.

Their friendship was already so strong it could already last a lifetime. They were both so sweet to each other and neither of them had a single fight. It was so cute to see the way the were acting. Aasha and Tyson were both very good mongooses and they made a pretty nice team so far.

As the two mongooses continued to watch TV, Tyson, who was giggling suddenly got a bad feeling, which caused him to stop. A worried expression was now shone on his face. Now his teeth were beginning to hurt. For a minute he tried to stop the pain by nibbling on his paw. But unfortunately, that only did nothing put cause pain to his paw.

Tyson's eyes darted around quickly to find something to occupy his mouth and make his teeth feel relieved. But the thing his eyes landed on was Aasha's tail. Tyson went into an endless stare as he was focused on it. He didn't really move for a minute, but his blue irises suddenly grew larger, then he slowly approached it. Then...

" OWWW! " Aasha yelped in pain, moving around uncontrollably and uncomfortably. She grabbed her aching tail and looked at it to see red, slightly bloody teeth marks printed on her tail.

" Tyson?! Why would you do that?! "

Tyson began to look very guilty.

" I..Im sorry.." He said softly and trying to avoiding crying. Aasha rubbed her tail, mumbling the word, 'Ow' every few seconds. Finally, she said:

" Why in the world would you bite me like that? Was that some kind of prank or -"

" Im freakin teething! " Tyson blurted out, squeaking in a voice that sounded like he was about to cry. Aasha's firmly concerned face softened.

" What? " She said, moving slowly closer to him. Ty backed away because he was afraid that she was mad and that he was in deep trouble for doing such a thing. But Aasha read his mind, so she cooed in the sweetest voice: " Come here Im not mad at you. "

The green mongoose nervously smiled and crawled over to her. The female pat her lap, meaning he could sit on it. Tyson was now sitting in her lap like a young child.

" Im teething. " He said.

" You are? "

" Well...yeah..." Saying this made him feel a little ashamed, since only babies teeth, and he was an adult. But he didn't have the nerve to tell Aasha because he thought it was a little ridiculous and embarrassing.

" Aww " The kind girl mongoose said, petting the soft fur on her friend's head. Tyson enjoyed this, so he did one of his special abilities, he purred, even though his teeth still hurt.

While he was growing more relaxed by Aasha's comforting, she said to him: " Is there something I could do to help you? " Tyson nodded.

The female mongoose thought for a moment, then an idea popped in her head. She heard that cold things often sooth aching teeth, even though where she's from there was almost nothing cold around at all.

After breakfast, Sugar Sprinkles had taught Aasha about the freezer and how it kept things cold, as well as the fridge. She learned about the ice, and how it helps scrapes, cuts and other small injuries. Maybe it could help teeth! Aasha snapped her fingers in idea. She dashed to the freezer to get some ice for poor Tyson's teeth.

Tyson sat uncomfortably on the couch. He had his paws pressed against the side of his jaws or cheeks, rubbing them constantly in hope for relief, but unfortunately Tyson's teeth and gums only ached more by the minute.

He really hated that he had to be the only one teething at his age.

" Aasha! " He wailed.

" Im coming! " Aasha called, hurriedly running back with a small pack of ice in her paws. She sat herself down on the couch right next to Tyson.

" Here, " She said, handing him the pack of ice. " I think this will help you."

Tyson took the pack and then slowly put it in his mouth. Then he sucked and nibbled on it. The cold helped sooth down the pain. The green mongoose sighed in relief with the ice in his mouth. This, he enjoyed. He lay himself down, chewing on the cold, healing object.

" Thank you Aasha. " Tyson said, muffled. Aasha smiled and pat him on the head. She had just cured her friend.

_All through the day, Aasha and Tyson spent a lot of time together, and she helped him with many situations. _

_She played with him, laughed with him, cared for him, helped him, comforted him_

_When he fell and scraped his knees, she wiped away the blood with a warm, wet cloth. When he nearly choked on a pineapple, she saved him. _

_She pet him. She tickled him. She snuggled. She gave him hugs. _

_It seemed like Aasha was always there for him. She was a very protecting and caring friend. She was the bestest friend you could ever ask for. It was almost like they weren't even friends at all. It was like they were..._

_Brother and Sister_


	8. Ch8 Aasha's Destiny Pt1

That night, Aasha went to bed thinking about the future. Soon she would go back to the real U.S.A with Shahrukh and Sugar Sprinkles since this was their rented house. How long was Tyson allowed to stay with her? Was he supposed to go home?

He claimed that he was allowed to stay here at the beach house for a while longer. Tyson had the freedom to wander around the island as if in the wild, but he always knew the way back home.

He had already been asleep for about 15mins already, so now it was Aasha's turn. She lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling, deep into thought. Aasha wasn't tired enough to sleep, even though she had a big day with her best friend. But there was something about her best friend that maybe she didn't know, or was unsure about. Something that possibly made him better, something that brought them two closer. Something that would change her life forever.

Half an hour later, Aasha felt her eyelids grow heavier by the second. Every time she slowly blinked, her eyes got seconds closer to becoming fully closed. Thoughts about her and Tyson filled her mind. Moments later, she fell asleep.

* * *

_Then, there was that heavenly place. Aasha remembered that place, she's been there in a dream from weeks ago. The same beauty, scenery, so holy. That joy filled her heart again, and she happily pranced around. _

_But she wondered, " Why am I here again? "_

_The girl mongoose looked around, searching for some kind of explanation or answer. Suddenly, there was that voice. A familiar voice, the sound of a female. It was that cooing, sweet, motherly voice. Was it..._

_" Mother! " Aasha exclaimed, running up to her excitedly. She snuggled into her mother's fur. " You've come back for me! Why are you here?! " _

_" Shhhhh hush my beautiful darling. I have come to tell you something very important. " _

_" Really? What is it? Is it good? Is it bad? What is it? " _

_The tender mother placed her paw on her daughter's shoulder. _

_" My dear Aasha, you must listen to these words very carefully, for you are only a few steps away from reaching your destiny. " _

_Aasha's ears perked up, stared into her mother's eyes in awe. She was ready to listen. _

_" Your destiny is not far away, for it's just around the corner. It's been near you, around you, right by you, with you and by your side for the last couple suns and moons. You truly know responsibility and proper care. You are worthy of this that shall change your future forever. You've found one, now you must find the other, but it's not far, or difficult. You just need to realize it. When you do, you will soon be more happy than any other mongooses in the world. But, it will take a little work, but it will all be worth it. Your destiny is soon, just use your time to think carefully. Replay these spoken words in your mind, for you will soon find it. You will. " _

_Those words from the mother echoed and replayed in Aasha's head. Then suddenly, everything went totally bright, a quick flash appeared. Before everything went totally black, she caught a small glimpse of her mother's beautiful face. Then, **boom. **_

* * *

Aasha woke up, now in her bed. It was mysteriously morning. Hmm.

Rubbing her eyes and sitting up, she looked around the room, just to be sure she wasn't still in her dream.

She glanced to Tyson's bed. He was snuggled underneath the covers and head buried in the blanket. " Aww he's still sleeping. " Aasha said, staring at her friend with these big eyes. Climbing off the bed, she then crawled over to his. " Ty, it's time to wake up little guy. " The female gently poked at the round lump in the covers. Wait a minute, that didn't feel like a body...she poked him again. She gasped, and her heart nearly stopped.

Aasha yanked off all the blankets off the beds, only to find many pillows that have been stuffed under them to look like Tyson was sleeping in the bed! The female was now frozen in shock, her irises shrunk, her whole body shaking. " Who could've done this? " Aasha hurriedly ran downstairs, and when she saw Shahrukh and Sugar Sprinklles, she screeched: " **WHERE IS TYSON?**! " Her voice cracked as she screamed, sounding like she was about to cry, but she tried not to make that noticeable.

" I don't know I haven't seen him today sweetie. " Sugar said concerned but in the calmest voice.

" How the heck am I supposed to freakin know?! " Shahrukh yelled back.

Worried sick, a single tear rolled down Aasha's cheek, but once it hit the floor, her anxious face instantly became fierce. She growled viciously, ready to whip the butts of whoever took Tyson.

" Is something wrong? " Asked the candied kitty.

" Don't you worry about it. " The girl mongoose replied with her teeth clenched. " Don't go looking for me, I'll be back soon. "

And with that, Aasha ran as fast as she could into the bedroom toward the window, without stopping or having any second thoughts, she jumped through the window. The glass shattered and the broken shard corners cut her, but she didn't care. She had just jumped from a second story window. But did she injure herself? **No**. Aasha landed on both feet on the ground, without stopping or pausing after she landed, she ran.

As she ran along the sandy beaches of Hawaii, she used her powerful nose to detect Tyson's scent. He wasn't too far. Aasha could run almost as fast as a cheetah on four legs, but the hot, boiling sand burned her paw pads, but she tried to ignore it. The scent soon became stronger. Only minutes later, Aasha was really close. There was a small place on the beach that was surrounded by palm trees.

Then suddenly, she heard the sound of desperate wailing and familiar sinister laughter. The female mongoose gave the air a sniff one last time, and that's when she narrowed her eyes toward the palm trees and growled with anger.

" HELP MEEEEEEEE! " Cried a voice. Aasha ran, then hid behind by the palm trees. She peeked to see the clearing. She couldn't believe what she saw.


	9. Ch9 Aasha's Destiny Pt2 : FIGHT!

Two mongooses, Vikrant and Sujay, were laughing, kicking, punching, and scratching Tyson, who was laying on the ground, covered with sand, scrapes and bruises. His face was soaked with hot tears, his eyes red from sobbing. He cried desperately for help with a strained voice from the pain in his throat, plus all of the injuries caused by Vikrant and Sujay.

Why the heck were **THOSE TWO** even here?! **HOW?!** Aasha watched in horror. Those two didn't have any souls whatsoever. Who in the world could treat a poor, innocent creature like that? Tyson was very hurt, the scratches were red, bruises were purple, fur messed up from being beaten and dragged. AND HE WAS CRYING HIS HEART OUT! It sounded worse than when he has a nightmare! But this was a nightmare, except it was all real. Vikrant and Sujay didn't give a crud if Ty was hurt or not, all they did was LAUGH. LAUGH, LAUGH, LAUGH was ALL they did! They weren't even the least bit concerned! They were also both screaming at him.

" YOU'RE SUCH A FREAKIN BABY! " Was one of the sentences that they said.

Aasha couldn't stand to see this any longer. Her blue irises were fiery with rage. Instantly, they snapped red. Sharp teeth showed, fists and feet ready to do some ultimate butt kicking.

" YOU FREAK! YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL AASHA NOW, AREN'T YOU YOU LITTLE BRAT! " Vikrant screamed meanly.

" L-Leave me a-alone...I've never d-d-d-done anything to you...p-p-please stop hurting m-me! " Tyson whimpered, his eyes growing huge with innocence. He was being totally honest. He didn't do anything wrong.

" SHUT UP BRAT! " Sujay screamed.

Then there was a loud holler from the angry female.

**" HEY HOW BOUT YOU SHUT UP BOY! LEAVE TYSON ALONE! " **

Aasha leaped right in front of the bad bullies with her claws fully extended, curled and pointed _SHARP_. Her fur frizzed due to the rage. Her irises were from ice blue to ruby red. She clenched her teeth, and especially her fist. Inhaling deeply, she hollered,

**" DON'T YOU TOUCH MY BEST FRIEND! HE'S THE NICEST AND BESTEST FRIEND I EVER HAD! HE HAS DONE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO YOU GUYS! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW COLD AND MEAN YOU GUYS REALLY ARE! AND WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!** "

Her voice was really vicious and angry and mostly scary, but they didn't respond. All they did was stare at her then rolled their eyes.

**" WELL?! TELL ME YOU RUDE RATS! " **

Still, nothing but absolute silence from the two mean ones.

**" IF YOU DON'T TELL ME, IM GONNA BREAK YOUR ARMS AND LEGS OFF LIKE TWIGS! " **

" Ooh really? Oooooooh we are soooooooo scared! Waaahhh! Phhht. Oh please, you're just a _GIRL_. " Said Vikrant with a smugly teasing, devious smile.

Finally, Aasha just lost it. Her entire face was flushed with red. She screeched a really horrifying scream then pounced on Vikrant first.

She bent and twisted his arm backward, bit his ear, punched his jaw, and

kicked and punched him in the stomach with all her might, so much that it eventually caused him to throw up.

Tyson, who was still on the ground crying, was watching Aasha fight. He had never knew or would've never guessed that she had this side of her before. Ty had only seen the nice, sweet, caring Aasha. But this moment, was the total opposite. Mean, rough and angry Aasha. Seeing this side of her made him very scared as well as feel unsafe. Even though Vikrant and Sujay were being extremely unkind and harmful to him, just seeing Aasha like this was very...scary.

Was she always this way?

All of this just made Tyson cry harder. For two reasons, his friend and the pain. So he ran away from this conflict. He couldn't take it any longer.

Meanwhile at the big fight, Vikrant was beaten by Aasha by a million miles. He was too weak and defeated to fight. Sujay was absolutely scared to death, but he tried to keep in mind that it was just a girl.

" Boys...always b-b-beat girls..." He stuttered under his breath nervously. He and Vikrant have been in a situation with Aasha before, and he clearly gotten hurt by her about twice, but he didn't want to give up and chicken out of the fight. Even though he really did.

Sujay began to feel really sick and anxious inside when Aasha gave him the glare. She was finished with Vikrant, and now it was his turn. He gulped then built up some courage to tackle her.

Jumping on her, he hissed and tried to kick and punch her with all his might. When Sujay was on Aasha's shoulders, the female mongoose grabbed him by his own and flipped him over on his back then pinned him to the ground. She narrowed her red, angry eyes deep into his, growling, and sweating from the battle. He thrashed all around on the ground. With the power and energy he had left, he gave a mighty scratch to Aasha's face.

The female screamed in pain. A big claw mark appeared on her cheek. This made her even more furious.

" Yooouuuu..." She muttered in a raspy voice. Sujay immediately regret what he had done and gulped HARD.

**" YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU AND VIKRANT ARE THE WORST CREATURES ON EARTH! YOU HURT TYSON, AND YOU HURT ME! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! " **

Aasha grabbed Sujay by the neck and held it extremely tightly. Making choking sounds, he struggled to escape her grip but he couldn't.

_" Listen to me you little brat, why are you here? What made you two dumb heads come here in the first place? Why did you hurt Tyson? What makes you think you could beat me? What do you want from me?! "_ She said to him in a very threatening and hissed tone.

Sujay almost couldn't breathe or speak because he was being basically strangled, but he tried. When he finally spoke, his voice sounded very quiet, whispery, and strained.

" I-It...wasn't our...f-f-faaaults...W-w-w we...were...sent...h-h-here..."

**" BY WHO?!** "

" Y-Y-Your...f...f...f...f...fa...ther..."

Aasha's eyes widened in shock. " **WHAT?! I AM NEVER COMING BACK! AND HE WILL NEVER MAKE ME! "**

" H...he...t-told us...to...to...f-f-follow...you...and take you...back...and...he t-t-told usssssss...to beat...up...whoever...was...closest...to...youuuu..."

She let go of Sujay. " Listen...don't...**YOU EVER COME BACK FOR ME, OR TYSON YA UNDERSTAND THAT?! " **

Sujay gasped for air, clutching his chest. He gave up. Aasha threw him next to Vikrant, who then woke up.

**" GO AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYY! "** She screeched in their ears. Then they both ran away


End file.
